Considerable effort was expended in establishing the specifications for the high voltage electron microscope and ancillary support equipment. A microscope satisfying our requirements has been delivered. It is a 200KcV Hitachi H700H equipped with an electron energy loss spectrometer and a lithium-drifted silicon energy dispersive X-ray detector. It is the first commercial instrument of its kind. The principal ancillary equipment purchased consists of a complete photographic darkroom to process the microscope plates and a PDP 11-60 computer to automate the microscope and perform the required data reductions and image analysis. The involved checkout procedures and acceptance tests of the microscope and its accessories are in progress. The electronic design of the computer interface and purchase of necessary components is in progress. The extensive software required will be designed and written later in this report period. The two additional personnel required to staff the project have been selected and the hiring process has been initiated. Design of the initial experiments is in progress. It is anticipated that some preliminary experimentation, in collaboration with selected researchers from other institutes could begin toward the end of this reporting period.